Why?
by shadowysnow
Summary: Post-Hogwarts and Postwar, Harry Potter seeks to save his daughter's life, but instead he gets another chance at life. No pairings for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter, so don't sue me….**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Harry Potter, holding body of his only child. His daughter, killed by his best friend now turned enemy.

"What's the matter Potty? Huh? Not so high and might now? Are you? ARE YOU!" taunted Ronald Weasley ending in scream

Harry James Potter, aged 40, The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, receiver of Order of Merlin, First Class twice, Head Auror, Defeater of Dark Lords, Husband, Father, couldn't believe betrayal of his once best friend, brother-in-law.

"Why, Ron? Why?" asked Harry without looking from the face of his only child

"Do you need to ask, Harry? You should know why." Said Ronald Weasley

Ronald Weasley couldn't help but to smirk. Seeing his once best friend emotionally broken. Oh how long he plotted for this day, the day when everyone will know the name Ronald Weasley. The one who defeated THE Harry Potter. Everyone will bow down to him. Lifting his wand to finish his once best friend with deadly curse on his lips, he felt something hit him in the back of his head before he knew nothing.

Neville Longbottom, coming out from the shadows and looking down on the unconscious body of Ronald Weasley lifted his head and saw Lily Potter being held by motionless Harry, before asking "Harry? What's going on? Is Lily all right? Harry?"

Getting closer to the pair on the ground Neville saw unfocused eyes of Lily Potter, he went pale before putting his hand on the shoulder of still quiet and motionless Harry. Shaking Harry's shoulder gently he repeated "Harry?"

"She's dead. Neville, she is gone…" trailed off Harry Potter with tears starting to go down his face

"Who did this? Ron?" asked shaken Neville

"Yes. Ron did it," said Harry quietly

"But…" Trailed off shocked Neville Longbottom, before taking his wand and sending patronus message to Minister Granger and Headmistress McGonagall

There was a silence for a few moments before the running could be heard coming down the alley. Neville turned around and sent a spell to petrify Ronald Weasley before lifting his wand and yelling out "Identify yourself!" to the unknown persons running.

"It is I, Minerva McGonagall" said Headmistress McGonagall coming into light with another person who said "And I, Hermione Granger" now identified Minister Granger

"The Aurors are on their way" said Minister to relieved Neville

"What is going on, Neville? You said there was an emergency about Harry?" asked Minister, coming closer before seeing Ronald Weasley petrified and taking her wand out.

"What?" trailed Hermione just now seeing Harry rocking back and forth with someone held close to his chest

In meanwhile, Headmistress already was walking over to rocking Harry asking "Mr. Potter? Harry?" trailed off Minerve when she saw that someone stiff and pale was her most prized student, Lily Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2 – How it happened**

Lily Potter was scared, she left today with her uncle Ron to visit her twins uncles Gred and Forge but instead of porting to Diagon Alley portkey zone they portkeyed to dark alley somewhere.

"Ouch! You are hurting my arm, uncle!" cried out Lily Potter, trying to free her arm from her uncle's strong grip

"Shut up and stop squirming!" hissed her uncle Ron

"Where are we? What's going on?" asked scared Lily being dragged by hand

"I said shut UP!" yelled out Ronald Weasley spittle flying out of his mouth with rage and insanity in his eyes. Lily Potter saw her uncle's eyes and kept silent. Oh how his eyes scared her.

Not knowing what is wrong with her uncle Ron, she remembered what her father told her if she ever was scared

'_If you are in trouble all you have to do is think of me.' said Harry Potter to 5 years old Lily Potter _

Doing that she felt her necklace getting warm. There was a sudden 'PoP' before her father Harry Potter in Head Auror robes appeared in front of them, blocking their way out of alley.

Ronald Weasley was surprised; he really thought that Harry won't show up till he sent him a message. Having not planned for Harry showing before he was ready, he took his wand out and pointed it to Lily's throat.

"Don't move, Potter!" yelled out Ronald Weasley

"What! Ron? What are you doing!" asked surprised Harry Potter, he was not expecting his best friend, brother-in-law to shove his wand in his daughter's throat

"Ouch!" cried out Lily Potter, now truly scared

"Ron! Let her go!" yelled out angry Harry Potter

"No, I don't think so Harry! Don't move! You'll pay for everything today!" yelled out crazed Ronald Weasley

"What's this about, Ron?" pleaded Harry Potter now worried about his daughter when he saw insanity shining in his best friend's eyes

"You know what it is! Don't pretend Harry. You know! You knew!" yelled out Ronald Weasley before shoving Lily Potter toward Harry and yelling out "Avada Kedavra"

Rushing green light, the light which took countless lives, hit Lily Potter in back and taking her life too, shoving her faster towards her father's open arms

"Hump!" cried out Harry Potter when his daughter's body hit him, automatically closing his arms and hugging her close to his chest

"Lily? Lily! Oh god, LILY?" cried Harry Potter, shaking Lily's now cooling body

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Harry Potter


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter….**

**Chapter 3 – Aftermath**

"What happened!" asked shocked Minerva McGonagall falling to her knees and hugging Harry Potter from behind

"Ron, he… he killed her!" stuttered out still silently crying Harry Potter

Minerva sucked in breath, tears just starting to fall from her eyes, realizing that Lily Potter is really gone, dead.

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger stopped advancing towards Harry and Minerva when she heard Harry's almost silent answer. Whirling around and asking Neville

"Neville, who is that Harry's holding?" hoping to hear something else than what her eyes see.

"Lily," answered Neville quietly shooting disgusted look toward still petrified Ronald Weasley, wand arm twitching to hurt the wizard responsible for his Goddaughter's death.

"Lily?" barely heard question from Hermione, reeling from shock

Hermione Granger then turned around and took quick steps toward Minerva and now known her goddaughter's body being held by still weeping Harry Potter

Looking down at her goddaughter's empty eyes and crying Harry Potter who was hugged by crying Minerva from behind. Hermione fell to her knees, weird; beast like sound came from within her before "Lily! Nooooo! Oh god, oh god!" cried out Hermione not believing that her lovely, her almost like daughter, her best friend's daughter is gone, but the evidence is in front of her. Seeing but refusing to believe it.

"Who did this!" cried out Hermione, getting back to her feet with revenge in her mind.

"Neville, who did it!" asked furious Hermione, feeling of magic coming out from her like an ocean waves during the storm.

"Ron," said Neville who was still shocked that Ron killed his goddaughter, knowing that this is not Hermione Granger the Minister but Hermione Granger that stood with Harry Potter against countless Dark Lords and won. He knew better than anyone that when Hermione Granger is angry you better hide and hope that she's not angry at you.

Lifting her wand and pointing it towards still petrified but now awake Ronald Weasley, with curse on her lips no doubt a terrible curse to cause unimaginable pain.

There was a moment before Hermione said the curse when it was heard "Stupefy" yelled out Minerva McGonagall jumping to her feet and stupefying Hermione before she killed the person responsible without first questioning him. They need answers first and than they will punish the person or persons responsible for this. Yes, they will punish them. She, Minerva McGonagall will make sure that they suffer for the pain that they brought to her cubs.

"Make me a portkey to Hogwarts, Neville" said Headmistress McGonagall collecting her wits and ordering her Deputy Headmaster

"Portus" pointing wand toward a soda can that he found "Here, it'll activate in 10 seconds" said Neville Longbottom giving Minerva portkey

"I'll wait for Aurors to take this trash to holding cells and to explain what happened before I join you at Hogwarts" said Neville

"All right, here touch this Harry," said Minerva levitating still stupefied Hermione over and holding her hand out with portkey towards Harry Potter

After touching portkey the group of four is gone. Neville was left with awake but petrified Ronald Weasley to wait for Aurors to come.

**A/N: Next few chapters will be posted next week. Please review and let me know how I am doing. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Harry Potter….**

**Chapter 4 – Aurors**

It wasn't long before two teams of Aurors showed up. One team showed at the entrance to alley lead by Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks and another team showed around the bend deep in alley lead by Kingsley Shacklebolt. All in all there was total of ten Aurors surrounding Neville Longbottom and still petrified Ronald Weasley.

"Don't move! Show me your hands!" yelled Auror Lupin

"It's me, Neville!" yelled back Neville Longbottom lifting his hands up, his wand safely tucked in his forearm wand holster

"Neville? Where is the Minister?" asked Auror Lupin walking closer and seeing Neville Longbottom standing over petrified Ronald Weasley "Put your hands down, Neville" came from intimidating form of Kingsley Shacklebolt walking closer to Auror Lupin and Neville Longbottom

"What happened here? Why is Mr. Weasley petrified?" asked Auror Shacklebolt

"Lily Potter, Lily… she's dead..." trailed off Neville just now realizing that his goddaughter is really dead, his shock wearing off and feeling lightheaded

"This peace of shit killed her!" cried out Neville pointing his finger towards petrified wizard on the ground

"Neville! Wha…?" shocked Nymphadora Lupin said

"Ron, he… he killed Lily Potter!" Neville repeated quietly just now tears starting to fall from his eyes

"Incarcerous!" yelled out Kingsley Shacklebolt binding petrified Ronald Weasley before "Take him to holding cells!" ordered Auror Team Leader Kingsley Shacklebolt

"The rest of you secure the perimeter and search for evidence" ordered Auror Lupin of her team

"Where is the body?" asked shocked Auror Lupin turning back to Neville Longbottom

"They are at Hogwarts," said Neville steeling his nerves, knowing that he needs to be strong for his best friend Harry Potter

"Who?" asked Auror Shacklebolt

"The Minister, Headmistress, Harry Potter with body of Lily" said Neville Longbottom quietly taking out his wand and "Accio," summoning another soda can before "Portus" making a portkey "Here touch this. It'll take us to Hogwarts," said Neville extending his arm with portkey in hand toward Aurors Lupin and Shacklebolt

"Take all the evidence to Ministry and wait for us, secure the prisoner and make sure nobody sees him before we question him," said Auror Shacklebolt to the rest of Aurors

"Yes, sir!" saluted Auror unknown to Neville Longbottom

"All right, let's go." Saying that Aurors Lupin and Shacklebolt touched the portkey in Neville's hand before there was "Whoosh!" sound, leaving only few Aurors casting spells to search for evidence, in dark alley.

**A/N: Next chapter might be posted today or tomorrow for sure! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Harry Potter….**

**Chapter 5 – Hogwarts - part 1**

"Expecto Patronum" Minerva McGonagall called her cat patronus as soon as they portkeyed in Entrance Hall,

"Summon Severus, go" ordered Minerva from her cat patronus, conjuring a stretcher she levitated still stupefied Hermione on it. Turning to Harry Potter and "Somnus" she spelled him to sleep before conjuring another two stretchers and levitating Harry and Lily to each one.

"Minerva?" came emotionless question from Severus Snape looking down to persons on stretchers before "Wha…!" came the shocked sound from Severus when he laid his eyes on Lily Potter, eyes empty and unseeing, her skin pale as snow

"Severus. Thank god you are here!" exclaimed Minerva McGonagall

"What happened!" exclaimed shocked Severus Snape

"Ronald Weasley, he… he killed Lily, Severus" said Minerva stuttering because she still couldn't wrap her mind around that. How could one of her cubs do this? How could that same cub do that to one of his family? Minerva asked herself

"Neville will be here soon with Aurors" said Minerva, looking at pale Severus who is still looking down at Lily Potter

"We should move them to hospital wing," said shocked Severus taking his wand out and silently levitating stretcher of his dead student Lily Potter, she was his protégé at potions. He even gave her private lessons.

"Wingardium Leviosa" said Minerva McGonagall wand pointing toward other two stretchers that held Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, she of course couldn't cast spells silently anymore. She was 140 years old after all and in her age her body just couldn't take the stress necessary to cast spells silently.

Turning on his heels with stretcher floating behind him with Minerva silently following and levitating another two stretchers, Severus hurried down the hallway towards stairs which would take them to Hogwarts Infirmary

Coming in hospital wing they found Madam Pomfrey tiding up her wing after healing few students that stayed over the summer. Ever since the Wizarding world found out about Tom Riddle, they passed the law that enables students to stay at Hogwarts over summer if their home life is not good. That way they would prevent another Dark Lord from rising, or at least they hoped so.

"Oh my! What happened?" asked surprised Poppy Pomfrey seeing first Harry Potter her favorite patient and Hermione Granger being levitated by Headmistress and her long time friend Minerva McGonagall

Just as Minerva was about to answer her friend she was interrupted when Madam Pomfrey laid her eyes on third person being levitated by Severus Snape

"What! LILY!" cried out Madam Pomfrey just now seeing dead body of Lily Potter, feeling her chest squeezing she clutched her chest with one hand and with other she clutched nearest bed to help her keep upright

Minerva just finished putting her cubs Harry and Hermione on bed when she heard her friend exclaiming and turning around, "Poppy?" asked Minerva seeing her friend clutching her chest

".." was no reply from Madam Pomfrey as she fell on the floor her eyes open unseeing, it was such a great shock for kind Madam Pomfrey to see her granddaughter like person dead that her old heart just couldn't take it. She was Minerva's age after all and in her years her heart was failing; it just took great shock for her heart to fail at once instead of failing slowly in the future.

"POPPY!" exclaimed Minerva McGonagall taking quick steps toward her friend and falling to her knees, her hands reaching toward stiff body of her long time friend

"Madam!" exclaimed Severus Snape feeling another shock going through his body


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Harry Potter…**

**Chapter 6 – Hogwarts – part 2**

"POPPY!" cried out Minerva McGonagall deeply shocked to see her friend die in front of her eyes before she could help

"Severus! Call healers!" yelled Minerva, shaking her friend on the floor, "Poppy... Poppy… oh god! Please!" but she knew that it was already late, no one can help her friend now. Once magic leaves the body it's too late to help that person, body stiffens as soon as magic is gone and Poppy Pomfrey's body is stiff as a board.

Severus Snape is already half way to Pomfrey's office when Minerva yelled, throwing the door open with a "BANG!" shattering window, he hurried towards the fireplace. Taking a bit of floo powder in his hand he throw it in the fire before kneeling and putting his head in the fire with a yell of "St. Mungo, Emergency!"

"Severus! My good friend what is going on? Is there an emergency at Hogwarts?" fired out Healer Pharr when he saw Severus' head in the fire

"Yes, please send healers to Hogwarts at once!" said Severus curtly before cutting connection to St. Mungos' and running back to Minerva, who is lifting Poppy to nearest bed

"They are on their way." said Severus, not sure if he can take anymore shocks today

"It's too late, Severus" said Minerva with tears running down her cheeks, taking a white sheet and covering Poppy Pomfrey first before walking over to Lily Potter and covering her too

"Minerva, what the hell happened today!" agitated Severus asked

"I don't know everything, only that Neville said that Ronald Weasley killed Lily. He called Hermione and I to come as soon as possible with Aurors, said there was an emergency. When we got there, Neville was standing over petrified Weasley and Harry was not too far away holding Lily, rocking back and forth." said Minerva quietly

"Why is the Minister stupefied?" asked Severus quietly not sure what to think, Ronald Weasley to kill his niece, his best friend's daughter? Not possible if you asked Severus.

"She was about to kill Weasley, when I stupefied her. We need to question Weasley first, to see who else is involved and why did he try to kidnap Lily." Said Minerva going over to Harry Potter and running her hand through his hair

"Why do you think he killed her?" asked Severus walking over to Minerva and standing next to her looking down at the sleeping Harry Potter, _'Poor Potter, so many friends and family died and now his daughter, his only child dead."_ thought Severus

He, Severus Snape, got over his hate for Potters long time ago. He even had a tentative friendship with Harry, all because of Lily. She was precious, she so reminded him of Lily Evans when she was a child. When Severus saw how good Lily was at potions he called Harry that night and asked him for permission to give Lily private lessons. Harry wasn't sure at first, but once he asked Lily if she wanted private lessons, he agreed. Said Lily was so excided said that Lily wants to be potion mistress when she leaves Hogwarts and Severus saw his chance at teaching everything he knew about potions before he dies. He, Severus Snape, even put Lily Potter as his hair. She would have gotten everything Severus owned once he died, but now… now she is dead. Discreetly wiping a traitorous tear that escaped from his right eye he returned back to present just in time to hear Minerva's answer to his question.

"I don't know, Severus. Probably because of Ginerva." said Minerva in unsure voice

"What could possibly that... that woman have to do with this?" asked Severus making sour face just thinking about that traitorous woman

"I'm not sure, but she probably is why Ronald tried to kidnap Lily," said Minerva grimacing when she thought of Ginerva Weasley

**A/N: Next chapter tomorrow! Enjoy! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Harry Potter….**

**Chapter 7 –Hogwarts – part 3**

Neville Longbottom, Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared at Hogwarts Entrance Hall.

"They are at hospital wing probably," said Neville starting to walk toward stairs which will take him to hospital wing

They were half way to their destination when they came across Percy Weasley,

"Hey Neville…." trailed off Percy when he saw Neville taking out his wand

"Stupefy!" called out Neville, stupefying Percy Weasley

"What! Neville!" yelled out Auror Lupin

"What? He could have been involved with Ronald," said Neville shrugging his shoulders

Kingsley Shacklebolt shook his head and pointed his wand at stupefied Percy Weasley said "Incarcerous!" sending conjured rope and binding Percy Weasley tightly

"Portus," called out Auror Lupin pointing towards the rope and making portkey

"Activate," said Auror Lupin, there was a whoosh sound and Percy Weasley disappeared

"I sent him to the Ministry," said Auror Lupin, answering unasked question

"Let's go," said Auror Shacklebolt continuing toward hospital wing

As they walked in Hogwarts Hospital Wing they were met with crying Minerva McGonagall standing to one side with Severus Snape and healers from St. Mungo taking body wrapped in white sheet.

"Headmistress?" asked Neville

"Oh Neville, good that you are here," said crying Minerva walking over to trio

"What happened? Why are the healers here?" asked Neville

"Poppy, she… she died from heart attack," answered Minerva with a sob

"Wha…," trailed off Neville, not sure he heard right

"The shock of seeing Lily dead was too much for Madam Pomfrey," said Severus quietly walking from behind Minerva and putting his hand on Minerva's shoulder

"We should retire to my office to talk about what happened today," said Minerva taking short look towards wrapped body of Lily Potter and shooting grateful look toward Severus

"We'll be going now," interrupted Healer Matthew walking over to the group by the hospital wing door

"Oh thank you Healer, we'll contact the St. Mungo as soon as we are ready to have funeral for Poppy." said Minerva with tears falling down her cheeks and watching as the healers left via floo

"Tonks, go wake the Minister and let's go to Headmistress office," said Auror Shacklebolt in his deep voice to his colleague Auror Lupin who is also called Tonks. He, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was shocked from the events of that night. He couldn't believe that Lily Potter, his boss' daughter was killed by the after mentioned girl's uncle and now, now Madam Pomfrey dead as well? It's just too much for the war hardened Auror. He saw Auror Lupin, his partner and friend shocked look before trying to hide it and somewhat succeeding. He sure as hell hoped that they get through the night without anymore deaths.

"Enervate" said Auror Lupin pointing her wand at stupefied Hermione Granger who is lying in the bed adjacent to Harry Potter's bed.

"Should we wake Harry?" asked Neville, not sure if he can take anymore shocks today. He might die from them. _'Madam Pomfrey…'_ thought Neville

"No, we should let him sleep for now" said Minerva shooting look towards Harry Potter

"What hit me?" groaning Hermione Granger said, coming back to consciousness

"Minister, are you all right?" asked Auror Lupin

"Wha… Tonks! What happened? Why am I in Hogwarts hospital wing?" said Hermione sitting up in bed and taking a look around before her eyes fell on deeply sleeping Harry Potter

"Harry?" asked Hermione turning her head towards Auror Lupin who was standing to the left of her bed

"Minister? Hermione! Are you all right?" asked Auror Lupin again

"Yes Tonks, I'm all righ…" trailed off Hermione when she saw body wrapped in white sheet which jolted her memories of seeing dead Lily Potter, her goddaughter.

"Oh god! Lily! It wasn't a dream…" cried out Hermione, jumping from the bed and running over to wrapped body

"Hermione, Hermione…. Please Hermione, try to calm down. You need to be strong for Harry," said Auror Lupin walking over where Hermione is hugging wrapped body of Lily Potter

"Oh god…," quietly trailed off Hermione ignoring everyone and everything around her

"Why? Oh why!" sobbed Hermione

"Hermione! We need to stay strong for Harry, please!" exclaimed Neville with tears in his eyes, walking over to Hermione and taking her by shoulders he turned her around before giving her strong hug

"Oh Neville, why? Why did Ron do that? Oh god, our goddaughter is dead!" stated quietly Hermione burying her head in Neville's shoulder

"I don't know… I don't know…" quietly said Neville

"We need to go to the Ministry to question Ron before Harry wakes, but first we need to talk, let's go to Minerva's office" said Neville letting Hermione go from his hug and pointing towards quietly watching Aurors Lupin and Shacklebolt and silently crying Headmistress McGonagall

Hermione nodded her head, before walking over to Harry and kissing his forehead. Turning around and walking over to the silent group they left hospital wing for the Headmistress' office.

As soon as they closed the doors to the hospital wing, Harry Potter's eyes snapped open. Seeing nobody around but his daughter's body wrapped in the sheet, he stood up from the bed and walked over to his daughter, his dead daughter

'_Oh Lily... I promised to keep you safe, and look I failed. I'll bring you back even if I have to go trough the hell for it!'_ thought Harry Potter, his eyes shining from suppressed magic. He is Master of Death after all; of course he needs to find the resurrection stone, first; in the Forbidden Forest before he can do anything. Turning on his heels he walked over to the open window, jumped before transforming into Phoenix, flying out of the window and into the night's darkness

**A/N: Last part of Hogwarts for a little while, now things will heat up… What will Harry do? Thanks for reading… **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Harry Potter…**

**Chapter 8 – Forbidden Forest**

The silence in the Forbidden Forest was broken by a Phoenix trill, a trill that put fear in the dark creatures and a trill that put hope in the light creatures. Harry Potter, phoenix animagus swooped down to the forest's floor before transforming back to human. Looking around himself he took the wand out, a wand that people only read about in children's tales. A death stick it was called, Harry Potter at the end of the battle against the Dark Lord Voldemort returned it to Dumbledore's grave. Hermione and Ron were with him at the time and saw him leaving wand with Dumbledore, but still the next day he found the wand next to his bed shining in the morning light. Harry never told anyone about that, he kept the wand with him all the time in the thigh holster. It sure helped him against the Dark Lord Anubis, an Egyptian evil wizard; if he didn't have the death stick with him at the time he would have died along with over 50 Egyptian's best Aurors and Hit Wizards.

"Accio, Resurrection Stone!" exclaimed Harry Potter into the dark forest, wand pointing towards general direction where he threw the stone that night 23 years ago, but the thing he forgot in his grief is that the stone is at his home buried in his old school trunk. When he found the death stick that morning after leaving the wand with Dumbledore, there was a stone there next to the wand, he hid the stone in his school trunk and put the wand in his thigh holster before putting the thought of the resurrection stone from his mind. Never even once did he think about the stone since that morning, 23 years ago.

After waiting few minutes, he was left out of luck. He knew that it won't be that easy to find the stone, so he gave up on that plan and after saying "Lumos," he started walking in the general direction of the stone and searching with his eyes only.

Two hours, few dark creatures dispatched, and two hundred curse words later he gave up on searching for the stone. Turning around on his heels he apparated to his home, grief bubbling in his chest at the thought of the empty home.

Walking inside his house, he went to the library to search for a way to save his daughter before anyone finds out and tries to stop him. Opening dusty tome that he got from Anubis' collection when he killed him; it was an old book about forgotten magic.

Searching the book he came across a dark ritual that can call the dead spirits to the living world. Seeing what he needs for the ritual he went down to his potion lab to check if he has everything on the list. Seeing that he needs dragon's blood, he sent an owl order to the potions shop at Diagon Alley. After doing that, he went to the guest room to get the room ready for the dark ritual which will bring his daughter's spirit back to the living world.

Everything was ready after two hours; he just needs to bring the body of his daughter to the circle in the middle of the room. He'll need to sneak back to Hogwarts to take the body of his soon to be alive daughter. That thought brought such emotion in his chest that he could feel his heart wanting to explode from all that hope.

Transforming back to the phoenix, he brought the image of Hogwarts hospital wing to the front of his mind and felt warm sensation going through his phoenix body before there was a flash of fire and whooshing sound. Harry Potter the phoenix disappeared to the Hogwarts.

What Harry Potter didn't see when he transformed into his animagus form is that one of the phoenix feathers fell on the floor and when the phoenix flashed away, the sudden displacement of air blasted the feather into the bowl full of dragon blood. There was a hissing sound before the phoenix feather dissolved in the blood.

In the book and at the end of the page of the dark ritual there is a warning written in the small letters, a warning that Harry Potter didn't even read:

"_**DO NOT MIX ANYTHING WITH THE DRAGON BLOOD. ESPECIALLY NOTHING FROM THE LIGHT CREATURES, HEED THIS WARNING FOR THE CONSEQUENCES WILL BE DIRE!"**_

**A/N: Next chapter will be much longer which will be posted Friday. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Harry Potter….**

**Chapter 9 – Rituals**

Harry Potter, the phoenix flashed back to the guest room at his house with a body of his dead daughter, Lily Potter.

Transforming back to human before unwrapping Lily from white sheet, he kissed her forehead before putting her in the middle of circle. Taking the bowl with dragon blood inside, he took a brush and started writing runes on Lily's forehead, arms, and legs.

After he painted all of the necessary runes he emptied the rest of the dragon blood in Lily's mouth. Walking over to the outside of the circle, he took out his death wand and started chanting in the old language, motioning wand around and making a beautiful pattern. Magic started pouring from his wand and disappearing into Lily's body making her dead body glow. Moonlight was shining through the window, when in the middle of the dark ritual something went wrong. Harry Potter opened his eyes when he saw bright light, reflexively grabbing his wand close to his body, his invisibility cloak flew to his back attaching around his shoulders and resurrection stone was felt on his finger. There was a "BANG!" deafening Harry Potter before he felt fire consuming him and feeling blissful darkness.

Harry Potter disappeared in ensuing explosion, only carter was left where Potter's house used to be.

For you see, mixing light creature's feather, like phoenix', with dragon blood and using it for DARK ritual made the whole ritual unstable which is the reason why it exploded.

"Daddy!" cried Lily Potter, running towards her father Harry Potter

"LILY! OH GOD! LILY!" cried out Harry Potter, taking his daughter in his arms and twirling her around. Tears falling from his eyes at seeing his daughter alive.

"Only you, Harry!" said Sirius Black, walking closer with Harry Potter's parents

"Sirius?" asked Harry Potter, shocked at seeing them, still holding his daughter close

"Yes, it's me pup," said Sirius with a grin

"Mom, Dad?" asked Harry

"Come here, baby. Let me hug you," said Lily Potter nee Evans, Harry Potter's mother. With tears falling down her cheeks

Putting his daughter down and taking her hand in his, he walked over to trio and gave hugs

"How are you all here? Where are we?" asked Harry Potter, taking his daughter and lifting her in his arms.

"This is a stop between worlds, there are many worlds, some are similar to the world from which you came and some are totally different." said hooded figure walking from behind them

Whirling around, they felt fear at seeing imposing figure walking closer to them.

"Who…?" trailed off Harry Potter, feeling the deathly hallows heating up. Taking the wand out to see why it's heating up, there was a grasp

"YOU!" sputtered cloaked figure pointing his finger at Harry

"You are the Master of Death!" exclaimed unknown figure

"Yes…," said confused looking Harry Potter

"What are you doing here? Came to free the dead souls? Did you!" accused the hooded figure, magic flying from him

"I don't know what you are talking about! I don't know why I'm here!" yelled Harry Potter, giving his daughter to his mother, before pointing his wand at the cloaked figure

"Trying to fool me! ME THE DEATH!" said now known Death

"Wha…" trailed off Harry Potter, his wand arm falling to his side

"Got ya! HA" cried out Death doing jig dance

The group of five watched dancing Death, they couldn't believe that this is the Death

"What! I haven't had company in a long time," said Death at the funny looks, stopping his dance

"Anyway, back to business. What is it the Master of Death wants from me?" asked Death looking at confused looking Harry Potter

"Where are we?" asked Harry

"I told you, you are between worlds." said Death

"How are we here?" asked annoyed Harry Potter

"Well, that's complicated…" trailed off Death, seeing angry looks being shot at him from his guests "All right, all right, and calm down. You are here because the Master of Death called you here!" cried out Death, taking short step back

"Harry?" asked James Potter, looking at his son

"I don't know! Last thing I remember is the ritual..." trailed off Harry Potter when he remembered the ritual "But it didn't work, something went wrong…"

"Like phoenix feather in the dragon blood, maybe?" asked Death shacking his hooded head when nobody heard him

"What ritual, Harry?" asked his mother

"The ritual to bring back Lily," said Harry Potter looking at his now alive daughter

Lily Potter nee Evans gasped, her hand flying to her mouth and looking at uncomfortable looking Harry Potter.

"There is no such ritual, Harry" said James Potter, looking between his wife and son

"There is… but… but…" trailed off Lily, not believing that her son would want to do something like that ritual

"There is the old Egyptian ritual to bring back the soul of dead. It was used to punish the enemy of Pharaohs'. I wanted to call Lily's soul back to living world before anchoring her soul to her body, but something went wrong with the ritual..." explained Harry Potter

"But, but that's dark and evil ritual Harry!" exclaimed Sirius Black

"I don't care, Sirius. I wanted my daughter alive, she is the only reason why I didn't go the dark path when Ginerva betrayed me!" exclaimed Harry Potter angrily, taking his daughter back from his mother and hugging her close

"Shh, we are together now daddy." whispered Lily into crying Harry Potter's ear

"Oh baby, I couldn't bear to live without you. I had to try to bring you back to life." explained Harry Potter quietly

Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Potter nee Evans looked at each other with tears in their eyes. James Potter could imagine himself in his son's shoes. If he stayed alive but Lily and Harry died he would have done the same as his son. He would have also tried any ritual just to see them once. Shaking his head and wiping his tears with a back of his hand.

"All right, why did it not work?" asked James Potter looking at his wife

"I don't know…" said Lily with unsure voice

"The feather of phoenix, a phoenix animagus' feather fell into the dragon blood." said Death loudly, annoyed that they ignored him till now

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry Potter lifting his head from his daughter's shoulder and looking at the cloaked Death

"When you transformed into phoenix, the feather fell from you and the feather was blasted into the bowl of dragon blood when you flashed to Hogwarts for your daughter's body" explained Death, enjoying the looks of horror on Lily Potter nee Evans' and Harry Potter's face

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sirius Black looking at his godson

"Sirius, mixing the light creature's feather with dragon blood before using it in DARK ritual is a big no-no" explained Lily Potter nee Evans slowly to confused looking Sirius

"Oh, ohh… right. I knew that!" exclaimed Sirius Black looking sheepish

"How do I return back to living world?" asked Harry Potter from Death

"You can't go back to your time. If you do, you'll be put into Azkaban for life." said Death

"What! Why?" asked surprised Harry Potter

"Why? WHY? Are you that stupid! You did an extremely dark ritual which was felt all over the world and you ask why!" said Death loudly

"Oh… What do I do now?" asked Harry Potter, looking at the people around him

"You go back in time that's what or you go to another world." said Death

"Can I stay with my family?" asked Harry Potter

"No, you can't. You are not dead," said Death before being interrupted

"What do you mean I'm 'not dead'?" asked Harry

"If you let me explain first before interrupting I would have told you that you are not dead because as Master of Death you can't kill yourself, someone else can only kill you, and seeing as the ritual is reason why you are here in the first place it counts as being killed by yourself." said annoyed Death

"Oh… you mentioned going back in time?" asked Harry

"Yes?" asked Death smugly

"Well?" asked Harry Potter getting annoyed

"Well what?" asked Death, you could hear smirk in his voice

"What do you mean going back in time!" now really annoyed Harry Potter exclaimed

"Oh that! Well as Master of Death you could go back in time." smug Death said

"How would I do that?" asked Harry through the gritted teeth

"Why, you just imagine yourself going back in time, and voila you'll be there" said Death talking slowly as though explaining something simple to a child

"How far back can I go?" asked Harry, his arm twitching towards his wand, wanting to curse Death till kingdom comes

"As far as you have memories of that time, so you could go back to your birth if you remember it," said Death, looking at Harry's twitching arm

"Harry?" asked James Potter looking questionly at his thinking son

"I could save everyone…" trailed off Harry Potter

"But, Lily might not be born if you go back further than her birth," said Sirius Black

"You should do it daddy, don't worry about me. I'll be waiting for you with grandpa and grandma" said Harry Potter's daughter looking sadly at her daddy

"No, I can't live without you Lily. There must be a way for you to be born if I go further than your birth." said Harry Potter looking at Death questionly

"If I go further than Lily's birth and change the history, will Lily be born?" asked Harry from Death

"Some things can't be changed, Harry Potter" another figure in white cloak said before Death could answer

"Who are you?" asked Harry Potter

"Some call me 'Fate', but I'm just one of the spirits that keeps the time from unraveling and destroying everything." said so called 'Fate'

"What did you mean that some things can't be changed?" asked Harry Potter

"I can't tell you. Let's just say that Lily Potter, your daughter was meant to be born and nothing you do can change that." said cloaked 'Fate'

"Well that answers that, Lily will be born even if I go further than her birth." said Harry Potter looking at his family

"How far back will you go?" asked Harry Potter's mother, getting ready to say good bye to her son

"To my 11th birthday, when everything started." said Harry Potter, kissing his daughter on the forehead and giving hugs to his parents and godfather

"Sirius, I'll be seeing you soon. Lily we'll be together again soon. Mom, dad it was great seeing you and we'll be seeing each other from time to time now that I have the resurrection stone with me." said Harry Potter before closing his eyes and thinking about his 11th birthday at the shack where Hagrid found him. There was a bright flash and Harry Potter was gone along with Sirius Black and Lily Potter. Only souls of James Potter and his wife Lily Potter nee Evans were left with Death and 'Fate'.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Harry Potter, so don't sue me….**

**Chapter 10 **

"Bang" there was a sound , very bright light and flare of magic that was felt everywhere on Earth by those who are magic sensitive.

Harry Potter came from that light on the small island where Hagrid came to introduce him to wizardry and witchcraft all those years ago when he was just 11 years old and so naïve. Looking around himself he saw that he's in front of that shack and looking down himself he saw that he's in his own old body instead of being in his younger body.

"Wha…" Harry Potter gasped_. 'Bloody hell! Why aren't I in my younger body and inside of shack?'_ thought Harry Potter feeling shock going through his body.

"Tempus" taking his wand out and muttering time spell. "Bloody hell!" yelled Harry when he saw that he came back few hours before his relatives and his younger self were supposed to show up.

'_I better put this island under wards so nobody wizards as well as muggles can find me here when they investigate my arrival' _thought Harry before waving around his wand around and muttering notice-me-not as well as few other wards against being found by wizards. Finishing that, he went inside the shack to think things through.

Meanwhile while Harry was putting wards around island, his relatives along with his younger self were driving towards that island before the wards were finished and when they were finished, his uncle forgot about that island and felt confused where he was going.

Being driver and his mind being messed up by those wards was a deadly situation when he drove through the red light just as was the petroleum truck passing through the intersection. There wasn't much left of Dursleys as well as young Harry Potter in the ensuring crash when the petroleum started leaking and caught fire. The ensuring explosion totally destroyed everything around that intersection and burned the bodies of everyone involved in the crash. By the time firefighter along with police and paramedics came to the scene there wasn't much left but to put the fire out and clean the scene.

That one was the most deadly accident in past few decades in that place which was the reason why it was on the news for the next few days. Muggleborn witches and wizards who saw news saw the names of dead and when they saw Harry Potter name on the news felt shock before sending owl to their friends and everyone they know. The news of Harry Potter's death was quickly spread throughout the wizarding world.

The owl that was traveling towards young Harry Potter as he was dying and when he died the letter turned black and owl lost the location of him. Owl, seeing as she can't feel the recipient's location anymore, turned around and went back to Hogwarts.

Back at shack Harry Potter was pacing and swearing, before remembering his ring. Turning it three times and thinking about his parents. There were whispers before his parents' showed up in front of him.

"Thank god, Harry!" his father exclaimed

"Mom, Dad…" trailed Harry Potter when he saw tears in both of his parent's eyes

"My son, they lied!" exclaimed his mother

"Who?" asked Harry

"The so called 'Death' and 'Fate'," said his father

"What do you mean?" confused Harry Potter said

"When you left, just as we were leaving too, we over heard them talking…" trailed off Lily Potter, thinking what her husband and she overheard and feeling sorry for her only son

"Lily, let me tell him," said James Potter when he saw that his wife is struggling on how to tell their son the bad news

"Harry, they lied. You can't go back in time that far, few hours at most but not weeks, months or years. It is impossible to go that far back," said James Potter before being interrupted by his confused son

"But, but how am I here?" said confused Harry

"You didn't go back in time, you went to another reality," said Lily Potter

"But, but…" trailed Harry Potter before feeling lightheaded and darkness taking over his vision, before he knew no more. He fainted.

"Oh dear…" gasped Lily Potter turning toward her husband "What do we do now?" she asked

"We wait…" trailed off James Potter

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait… Here is another chapter and the next one is being written now, so it'll take few days. Thanks for reading and please review. Till the next time…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Harry Potter so don't sue me….**

**Chapter 11 - Plans**

On the island and inside the shack, Harry Potter is just getting back conscious world.

"Ugh! What hit me…" muttered Harry, slowly getting back on his feet

"You fainted," said James Potter coming from another room through the wall

"What?" said Harry, whirling around to face his father and remembering the conversation which let to him being unconscious," And what did you mean another world!" exclaimed Harry Potter, remembering everything

"Wait till Lily comes, she'll tell you," said James Potter looking at his son and feeling sorry that he was so uncouth to be so blunt to his son

"Where is she, anyway?" asked Harry

"Never mind that; what about my daughter? How will she be born now when I'm in an another world and in this old body?" asked Harry Potter, before his father could answer the first question

"I… uhh… well….," stuttered James, not knowing how to tell his son another bad news

"You better sit down, son." Said Lily Potter coming through the closed door that leads outside

"What is going on?" demanded Harry Potter, feeling the insides of him twisting

"Please calm down, son!" said Lily

"Let us explain everything," said Lily once her took a seat on nearby chair

"First, your younger self died as well as your relatives just as you put the wards on this island," said Lily and feeling sorry for the alternate version of her son and feeling vindictive that her sister died along with her brute of son and nasty husband

"Wow…" trailed off Harry feeling another shock through his system

"Another thing is that there are many different things in this world. For example, Minister is not Fudge but another person who I don't know and he really is competent unlike Fudge," said Lily, pausing to see if she has attention of her husband and her son, seeing that she has she continued "You must lay low till the chaos of the death of your younger self passes. Once it does, you'll need to go to Diagon Alley to buy the ingredients for the potion which will de-age you to 11 years old," said Lily before being interrupted by her son

"There is such potion?" exclaimed Harry Potter

"Yes, there is, but the recipe was lost in time. I talked to Rowena Ravenclaw about potions and she told me about it and how to make it," said Lily feeling thankful for talking to Rowena in death realm

"Okay, please continue," said Harry Potter, feeling hope blooming inside of his heart

"Ok, once you buy the necessary ingredients, I'll help you make it right. That is your priority right now, you need to be de-aged before you can make other plans like attending Hogwarts and meeting your lovely lady who will birth my grandchild," said Lily with a smile

"Yeah, we'll make the rest of plans once you are de-aged. Right now we can't stay anymore as we are feeling the effects of being away the death realm by the resurrection stone." Said James Potter before ducking under his wife's swinging arm

"James! You didn't even want to help me look at the difference of this world so shut up!" exclaimed upset Lily Potter

"But honey! You know that I would be just in your way if I had come with you," exclaimed sheepish James feeling bad that he didn't go with his wife

"Shut up, James! We'll talk about it later," said Lily before turning back to their son and saying "Let us go now and call us tomorrow to make more plans, ok honey?"

"Yea, ok mom. I'll see you both tomorrow." Said Harry Potter, very glad that he has the stone so he can have help in this world otherwise he would have been stuck here with no plans to do anything

"Bye, my son," said Lily

"Bye!" said James

Turning the stone back three times and seeing his parents disappearing into the mist. Looking around and seeing that he has nothing to do, he put his arm inside his pocket and took the miniature truck before putting it on the floor and waving his arm. In front of him the truck began to grow to real size. Opening it by putting his hand on the lock there was a "click" and the lid swung open revealing his clothes along with other things like his pouch with money inside it and his most prized item, the penseive.

Taking his clothes out revealed at the bottom of his truck a box. Taking it out and putting it on the table. He waved his arm and it grew in size a little bit. Opening the lid reveals his spelled food, spelled not to expire. Conjuring a plate with a flick of his finger and putting a few things from the food box, he waved his hand over the food covered plate and it was warm. Taking a fork he dug into food with gusto.

As he was eating, his mind was on other things like his daughter. He can barely wait for her to be born. Oh how he will destroy both Weasleys for all the pain they brought him. First he'll have revenge on Ginerva Weasley for driving his wife into insanity. Just thinking about that day made him feel rage that he was unable to save his wife. Another Weasley is Ronald, his so called best mate for killing his only child, his precious daughter, Lily Potter. How he felt naïve now to think that Ronald wouldn't do something like that to him. Why, Ronald was always jealous of him when they were in school, but in later years he mellowed out and become a real good friend; his daughter felt like he was her uncle, damn it she even called him uncle. There must be someone else involved in all this, Harry Potter was sure. But for now, he must concentrate on present for he soon will meet his wife in this world. Just a little time and he'll be at Hogwarts and close to his future wife.

_**A/N: Okay, I was bored and have written this instead of writing it in few days like I said in previous chapter lol. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing. Till the next time.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Harry Potter, so do not sue me….**

**Chapter 12 – Revelations**

New day comes and we see Harry Potter sleeping on the old couch inside the shack at the small island. Luckily there are wards that Harry put the day before as we can see wizards flying on the brooms and searching for the source of such great magic which came from somewhere there but as there are wards on the island they could not find it. This is another talk in wizarding world; there are many rumors of powerful dark wizard, even dark lord coming back to life in around this location where the hidden island is. They say that this dark wizard had a hand in killing young Harry Potter. We can see the Diagon Alley almost deserted, only few stranglers walking down the alley. Everyone is scared and not sure what this will mean for the future. They hope that it wasn't another dark lord more powerful and more evil than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The wizarding world can't afford to have another dark lord, as the previous one killed a lot of witches and wizards. Otherwise if there is another dark lord they hope that someone will save them, like Harry Potter saved them from the previous one.

At the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the highest tower and in the Headmaster's office; Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was pacing back and forth. _'What a fool I was! I can't believe that young Harry died! How could I have been so stupid!? I should have went there myself or sent someone else when the first letter was not read instead of sending more!'_ raged Dumbledore inside of his mind, magic was radiating from him. Already, the Phoenix, Dumbledore's familiar is gone, not able to be around such powerful magic. All the portraits of the previous Headmasters are deserted, afraid to be destroyed in tornado of magic coming from Dumbledore. _'Why? Why was I so stupid!? All these years of wisdom and I couldn't have been so naïve, and the things that Ministry found out at Dursley's residence! All the abuse that young Harry suffered because of me! Oh, why did I not listen to Minerva, and took Harry as my ward or put him in another loving family instead of leaving him on a doorstep! A doorstep! What was I thinking!?'_ raged Dumbledore feeling so stupid for his decisions in the past, and feeling sick after reading the report of Ministry's investigation into Harry's home. _'So much suffering… so much..,'_ thought Dumbledore with another wave of magic which left every window in his office broken.

There were heard running steps outside he's office door before being opened by Minerva McGonagal and Severus Snape. In their hands were wands out and ready to be used against attacker in the office. For you see they heard explosion and heard windows being broken and they thought that powerful evil wizard, of whom everyone was whispering, was attacking Dumbledore.

What they saw when they rushed into the office left them speechless, for Dumbledore was in the middle of his destroyed office on his knees with head in his hands weeping. They for the first time realized that Dumbledore wasn't just powerful, all knowing wizard without emotions, but just a regular person, granted a very powerful wizard but with emotions like the rest of them. They knew why he was crying, for the same reason that Minerva McGonagal cried in the privacy of her office when she heard the news of young Harry Potter being dead; and for the same reason why Severus Snape felt few tears in his eyes at the news of his deceased best friend's child death. Lily Potter nee Evans' son Harry Potter's death.

Minerva pointed her wand at Dumbledore before saying "Somnus", spelling Dumbledore into sleep. "We should move him to hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey check him out after all this display of magic he'll probably have consequences when he wakes," said Minerva to Severus Snape

"Here let me," said Severus Snape, seeing his colleague and friend tired of the events in past two days

Conjuring stretcher, Severus levitated Headmaster onto the stretcher before spelling it to follow them. Turning around he along with Minerva left the destroyed office with Headmaster floating behind them.

Walking through the empty hallowed halls of Hogwarts, they returned to their conversation which they were having before they heard the commotion in Headmaster's office.

"So, what do you think happened that generated that source of magic yesterday?" asked Severus, feeling nervous and hoping it wasn't the Dark Lord trying to get back his body

"I just don't know, Severus. It could be anything, but one thing stood out is that the magic felt like the magics of old. My friend who is curse breaker said it felt like Egyptian magic. Felt like the traces left on Pharaoh's body in the tomb that they discovered few years back. It can't mean anything good if you ask me," said Minerva shaking her head and feeling nervous about the meaning of it

"What, could it be that another evil wizard is trying to do something? Possibly the Dark Lord?" asked Severus feeling of nervous doubling inside of him

"No not You-Know-Who, it was confirmed that there wasn't any trace of the You-Know-Who's magic in that mystery of yesterday. It could be anything from dark creature to the dark wizard trying to bring back the Paraoh to life," said Minerva with shudder, remembering all the stories of the Pharaohs of the Ancient Egypt. They were so powerful that most people thought of them as Gods, before one young slave overheard Pharaoh talking to someone and saying that they weren't Gods but wizards which had the consequence of rebellion which destroyed the Ancient Egypt. Those wizards of Ancient Egypt were so powerful that right now all the witches and wizards of Great Britain together could barely defeat one Ancient wizard. There were rumors of the powerful weapon which helped people of Ancient Egypt destroy the Pharaohs along with most of the Egypt, but they were just rumors.

Another rumor is; that the Dark Lord You-Know-Who tried to find that weapon, but in the ensuing fight with Egyptian government he killed over 150 wizards before being forced to flee when more reinforcement showed up. It wasn't the last time the Dark Lord tried to find the weapon but every time he was forced to flee the Egypt, many witches and wizards died over the course of war. That was the reason why Harry Potter was so loved in Egypt, for he stopped the most evil wizard ever to walk this planet. Harry Potter even got the citizenship from Egypt with a hefty sum of galleons for it.

/

Meanwhile at the shack, Harry Potter was just waking up with the sun shining through the window directly in his face.

His sleep was full of nightmares of his daughter dying and his wife being cursed to insanity. He still can't believe that Ronald killed his daughter, but he saw it with his own eyes. Killed his own niece like person, everyone thought that she was his niece when they saw him doting on her every whim. Shaking his head to clear his mind of those thoughts he sat up and looked through the window and saw the wizards flying all over. Jumping to his feet he was about to apparate away before being found, when he remembered the wards that he put yesterday. Relaxing a bit he walked over to the windows and took a good look and saw that there is probably over 50 wizards and witches flying over and casting spells around. He felt another wards over his own and realized that they were notice-me-not wards that flying witches and wizards put up so the muggles couldn't see them.

Shaking his head, he turned around before walking over to kitchen and opening his food box; he heated up some food and started eating. Making mental list of what he needs to do today, he realized that he needs to learn the difference between this world and the world from which he came. Another thing he realized is that he didn't ask his parents on why the Death and Fate lied to them.

Cleaning he's mess in the kitchen he went back to living room and turned the ring three times when he saw the mist and from the mist he's parent's ghosts came.

"Hi, mom and dad," said Harry

"Hi sweetie," greeted his mother

"Hello, my boy," greeted his father

"What do we do today?" asked Harry

"Well, you can't really leave with all those wizards flying around, they might see you," said James looking from his wife to his living son when he saw confusion in their faces

"James, did you forget already?" asked Lily Potter of her husband

"Forget what?" asked confused James

"Dad, I'm phoenix animagus," trailed off Harry when he saw recognition in his father's eyes

"Ohhhh, right…. Right an animagus. Wow, I have forgotten about that," exclaimed James looking sheepish

"Right, Harry you need to buy those ingredients in Diagon Alley, but if for some reason you can't find them there you'll need to go into Knockturn Alley," said Lily after shaking her head at her husband and showing ghostly parchment with ingredients on them to Harry

Harry took a look at the ingredients before waving his hand over blank piece of parchment that he took out of his pocket and the ingredient were copied from his mom's parchment onto his.

"I'll do it tonight when there are less people around at Diagon Alley," said Harry looking from his parchment to his parents, what Harry don't know is that the Diagon Alley is almost deserted because of the way he came to this world.

"Ok, honey. You should let us go back to death realm so I can be with you when you start brewing the potion tonight," said Lily, glad that her son is so proficient in magic so much that he rarely needs a wand, in her admiration she forgot to tell him of Diagon Alley being deserted.

"Ok I'll see you guys tonight," said Harry turning the ring back three times and having his parents disappear into the mist from which they came from in the first place, after they said their bye's.

Harry Potter turned around and sat onto the couch and put his head into his hands thinking about his daughter, he can barely wait for her to be born. He felt nervous meeting his future wife, scared that she might not like him like she liked him in his world. If she didn't then he'll need to make plans to somehow bring back his daughter to life, even if it costs him his life, he'll find a way. Harry silently promised that to himself.

/

At the Azkaban in the high security cell, notorious mass murderer Sirius Black woke up after falling unconscious a day before when there was a light and wave of magic from that light. Only this Sirius Black wasn't just from this world, but he was both from it and from a different one. Two souls merged together and formed a mix of both Sirius Black's into one person or a body. This had the benefit of doubling his magic's powers close to those of Harry Potter's, and Harry Potter's powers are legendary, some people thought that he was stronger than Merlin, stronger than the most powerful wizard or a witch ever recorded.

With a snap Sirius Black opened his eyes and took a look around himself before

"Aww hell, I'm back at Azkaban…" muttered Sirius Black, getting up on his weak legs and walking closer to cell's door.

"Well, it's time for me to get the hell out of this place and find Harry," whispered Sirius Black, before looking outside his cell and seeing nobody around; he transformed into a Grim and squeezed between the bars on the door and left down the hall, his old memories guiding him outside to freedom.

**A/N: Another chapter done, let us see the chaos of having Sirius Black escape from Azkaban in the next chapter. This one is a long chapter, and I hope to make the future ones long like this one. Also in this story Dumbledore won't be evil, he'll be very helpful to Harry in the future chapters; that's all I'll say about it now. One more thing is that bit about Ancient Egypt will come to play in the future chapters; that's why I have written it in this chapter so you can have basic knowledge of who were Pharaohs in this story. Anyway, thank you for reading. Till the next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do not own Harry Potter, so please do not sue me….. That being said, let's continue with the story….**_

**Chapter 13 – Chaos**

_**Middle of North Sea – Azkaban – Midday – Raging Storm**_

What Sirius Black didn't realize from his memories of this world's Sirius; is that new Minister of Magic put a law that forbade small boats to be docked on Azkaban Island. So, when Sirius came outside of the prison he saw that the docks were empty of boats, which led to him realizing that he might not have a way to leave the island, because the only way to leave the island is with portkey, boat or by swimming.

Hiding in small alcove by the shore, still being in his animagus form, he was able to fit inside it and hide from the dementors, wizards, and storm. Shaking his head, he started thinking about the ways he could leave this god forgotten place and to his freedom.

Remembering the spell from the memories of this world's Sirius; which should protect him from the water and cold, but he never casted it before. There are a lot of risks of using that spell, one of them being evaporating the water from his body and leaving him dead. At this moment, he was willing to try anything just so he can get to Harry, for he wasn't the best godfather in the world but he sure as hell will try from now on.

Walking outside alcove and feeling chilly wind and rain on his dog's coat, he transformed back to human, when he realized that he doesn't have a wand to cast that spell.

"Ow, hell!" exclaimed Sirius Black, feeling so stupid and feeling the defeat settling in his stomach now that he doesn't have a way of this island. Shacking from the cold, he was turning around around when he heard a shuffling behind him, when he heard the voice

"Don't move!" yelled the Auror when he saw that mass murderer Sirius Black, heard him sneaking

Sirius froze at the spot, when he heard that. Feeling another bout of stupidity, he decided that he'll think things through before jumping the wagon in the future; if only he can get out of this situation free.

There were 4 Aurors surrounding Sirius, when the gust of wind that brought hail of ice frozen rain towards them. Sirius took the chance and turned fully around before sending his hand out and taking the Auror by the arm he brought him closer before throwing his elbow right into Auror's face, breaking his nose.

"Ahhh….!" Yelled the Auror bringing his free arm towards his face and clutching his broken nose

Sirius Black then twisted Auror's arm and took the wand from slack hand of the poor Auror. Waiving the wand around he sent the shockwave of magic from him which threw the other Aurors away from him.

"Stupefy!" exclaimed Sirius, pointing his wand toward the Auror with broken nose

"Expelliamus!" yelled Auror Reeze, jumping to his feet and pointing his wand against Sirius

"Protego!" muttered Sirius and deflecting the spell toward another Auror who was just getting back to his feet

"Diffindo!" yelled Auror Reeze, sending another spell which he didn't say out loud

Sirius deflected that spell on the side when he felt something slice him in the back, throwing quick stupefy towards Auror Reeze, he snapped around with a curse on his lip when he felt huge rock slamming in the back of him, sent by Auror Reeze.

"Humph.." exclaimed Sirius flying back with a rock into the wall of Azkaban, sliding down the wall he took a minute to get his bearing; _'Damn, Reeze still packs a punch after all this time,'_ thought Sirius shaking his head

"Sirius, please give up now, before anyone else is hurt! You know that you can't win, there is no way of this island and the reinforcement is coming in a minute!" implored Auror Reeze of Sirius, coming cautiously closer towards lying Sirius

"Reeze, you know how stubborn I am! I'm innocent, James was like a brother to me, you know that! Wormtail was the secret keeper, I was too obvious…" trailed off Sirius with his rant to Auror Reeze when he slowly got back to his feet with a chough of blood

"Sirius, we'll resolve this; just give up now before anyone else is hurt, please…" started Auror Reeze before jumping to the side to evade the stupefy from Sirius

"No!" yelled Sirius, knowing that there will be no freedom to him now that he attacked the Aurors even if they find out that he's innocent of those crimes that he was in prison for.

"Crucio!" yelled the 4th Auror that Sirius forgot about

Jumping to the side, Sirius threw his wand arm out and sent all the small rocks flying towards that Auror, shocked that he has wandless powers as his wand was still on the ground, he also realized that he threw the wandless stupefy toward Reeze. He bent over and took a stolen wand from the ground while those two Aurors were talking

"Stand down, Auror!" yelled Auror Reeze turning around towards that Auror who sent the unforgivable

"We got orders to capture Sirius before he escapes the island, you know that Reeze!" yelled the 4th Auror, once he deflected the rocks around him

"Stupefy!" yelled Auror Reeze towards his colleague and stupefying him

"What are you doing, Reeze?" asked Sirius of his once good friend, his wand arm by his side from the shock

"Sirius, here take this portkey and leave…" trailed off Auror Reeze when he saw Sirius in shock; his hand coming out of his pocket with a pin which was the portkey

"Why?" asked shocked Sirius

"The Dark Lord will be back and he'll need you to be free, seeing as you are His right hand man," said Auror Reeze, and continuing before Sirius could say anything, "Go, it'll take you to safe house, where the Ministry won't be able to find you and I'll erase the memories of ever seeing you from Aurors. I'll pretend that we never saw you, but Sirius, please put a good word for me to the Dark Lord. Will you at least do that for me? For the old time sakes, Sirius?" explained Reeze to extremely shocked Sirius

'_What the hell!? You are a fool, Reeze! Like I would be one of those lowly Death Eaters who lick the boots of Voldemort!'_ thought Sirius shocked that his once good friend is Death Eater but keeping his mouth shut about it when he saw the portkey to his freedom and a step closer to Harry

"I'll tell him, once He's back…" said Sirius with internal snicker

"Thank you, Sirius! I'll see you once the Dark Lord is back!" exclaimed Auror Reeze happily handing the portkey to Sirius

"I'll see you then! Activate!" said Sirius and activating the portkey and hoping that there won't be any Death Eaters at that safe house

There was a 'whoosh' sound and Sirius Black disappeared from the Azkaban Island leaving happy Auror Reeze

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled the Auror with a broken nose after he listened to the conversation between the mass murderer Sirius Black and his colleague now revealed Death Eater Reeze. He killed him even though he could have stupefied him, but he was afraid of being killed by the Death Eater and he's sure that his superiors at the Ministry will understand it. Right now he must wake his colleagues and report to the Ministry and tell them about the conversation that he overheard. After all, time is of essence if they are to be prepared for the right hand man of You-Know-Who.

/

_**Ministry of Magic – Hospital Wing of the Auror Headquarters **_

"Are you absolutely sure that is what you overheard!?" asked the Head Auror Jones of his Auror who overheard the conversation between the Death Eater and Sirius Black

There was chaos in the Ministry from the news of Sirius Black being free. Now, another problem that they are heaving is that there was a leak from their department about the possibility of You-Know-Who coming back to life, if they can believe that based on the conversation that the Auror overheard.

"Yes sir! I gave you my memories of the fight as well as the conversation that I overheard," said Auror

"We saw the memories, it's hard to believe that we had a Death Eater in our department," said upset Head Auror with a shake of his head

"Rest now and you can fill out the reports after you get better; I was told that you have frostbite on your hand. So, take your time and get well before returning back to work," said Head Auror Jones

"Yes, sir!" said Auror to his superior, before taking a portkey that will take him home

"What a mess! John, get me appointment with Minister Bones a.s.a.p.!" yelled the Head Auror Jones, thinking on the mess of Sirius Black and You-Know-Who, turning around he left the Hospital Wing to his office

"Yes, Sir!" answered the Auror John to his leaving superior, before hurrying towards the elevator that will take him to the office of Minister Bones' assistant, Mr. Arthur Weasley

/

_**Unknown Location – Safe House of Death Eaters**_

"Hump!" exclaimed Sirius Black when he landed in the heap on the floor inside the dark room

"Lumos!" muttered Sirius, lighting his wand and the room around himself

"_Whew! It looks like nobody is here!'_ thought Sirius looking around himself at the dusty furniture and floors. Throwing the caution to the wind, he stepped into another room, which the light revealed to be a kitchen.

Walking over to the fridge he opened it to reveal, spelled not to expire, food. Whooping with the joy he grabbed few things from the fridge and threw it on the kitchen table, he spelled it warm and dug up into the fool like a man possessed. Halfway through eating the food, the blood started to come out from his nose. Wiping it with his hand, he remembered the big rock that hit him which probably broke few ribs as he was starting to have a hard time breathing.

Remembering a person who can help him, he took a fork and made a portkey that will take him there.

"Activate," muttered Sirius with another bout of painful stabbing in his chest, he disappeared, leaving only a mess on the kitchen table

/

_**Ministry of Magic – Office of Minister's Assistant Mr. Arthur Weasley**_

"He needs to see Minister Bones right away!" yelled upset Auror John

"Well she's not at the Ministry right now! She left on monthly trip with her niece!" yelled Mr. Arthur Weasley, upset that this upstart Auror is yelling at him

"Well call her!" exclaimed Auror John, calming down. _"He better call her, or I'll be in so much trouble with Head Auror for not making that appointment already!"_ thought Auror John, upset that he will get in trouble for something that is not his fault

"I'll let you know what she says, I got workload here on my desk to do and till I do it I'm not doing anything else not even calling Minister!" said now calmed Mr. Weasley

"Oh for crying out loud!" yelled Auror John before turning around and slamming open the door of the office and leaving to report to his superior and to get in trouble for it.

"Ahhh, I guess that didn't work.." muttered Mr. Weasley looking at his desk and the pile of paperwork waiting to be finished, for you see he hoped that the Auror would help him out with paperwork when he said that he'll not contact Minister till he finishes with his work

"Expecto Patronum!" muttered Mr. Weasley, summoning his Patronus guardian to send a message to Minister Bones

"Tell Minister Bones that she's needed here at the Ministry, there is chaos with Sirius Black escaping the Azkaban, go!" said Mr. Weasley to his Patronus, before waiving his wand at the closed door of his office and putting silencing spell on it. Putting his wand back in his thigh holster he took out the hand mirror from his pocket and said "Croaker!"

There was a face showing of the cloaked figure in the mirror instead of showing Mr. Weasley's face.

"Report, Unspeakable!" demanded Croaker of Mr. Weasley once his face showed fully in the mirror

"Sir, those rumors about Sirius Black and Death Eater Auror are true! Head Auror wants to have a conference with Minister Bones to plan on what to do with Voldemort's right hand man," said Mr. Weasley, remembering everything that Auror John told him earlier

"Also, it was confirmed that the magic wave the other day is exactly same as the magic from Ancient Egypt," said Mr. Weasley to his boss

"Damn it! I was hoping not to have to deal with Egyptians anymore!" exclaimed Unspeakable Croaker

"Sir, another thing is, that there is talk about Voldemort getting his body back now that Sirius Black is free," said now confirmed Unspeakable Weasley to his boss

"Dark times are coming, we must prepare. Tell Minister Bones that I want to be on that meeting between her and Head Auror Jones," said Unspeakable Croaker

"Yes sir, I'll tell her!" said Mr. Weasley

"Take care and if you hear any more news let me know. Also, your son Charlie might have been involved in bad crowd. You told me if I hear any news from Romania to tell you. Be safe, Unspeakable!" said Unspeakable Croaker before his face disappeared from the mirror

Mr. Weasley now left alone in his office. _'Damn it, Charlie! Why would you get involved with creature uprising in Romania! Damn it, how will I tell this to Molly!?'_ thought Mr. Weasley, upset that his son would get involved in something like that, but not surprised as he knew that Charlie is creature lover worse than Hagrid

There was a whoosh and his Patronus came from the wall with another Eagle Patronus, which he knew it was from Minister Bones

"Mr. Weasley, your message was short and abrupt, please try to go more in detail in the future Patronus' messages that you send to me! That being said, I'm on my way to the Ministry!" exclaimed voice of Minister Bones

"Oops!" muttered Mr. Weasley before walking out his office and waking towards the elevators so he can go tell Molly about Charlie, his paperwork forgotten on his desk at the office

_**A/N: Another long chapter, it didn't come out as I imagined it in my head but oh well. Thanks for reading and reviews. About Dumbledore, everything will be explained in the next chapter and he won't die so soon maybe later, you have to wait to see lol This story will be so long over 300 000 words once it's finished so you can expect more chapters soon, they'll get a bit longer and longer. For the reviewer that said to have longer chapter, I thank you for that, I haven't realized that they were so short. I guess I wanted to post few chapter everyday so that's why they were so short. Thanks again, till the next time!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I do not own Harry Potter, so do not sue me please…..**_

**Chapter 14 – Pains**

_**Hogwarts – Hospital Wing **_

"Oh my, what happened!?" exclaimed Madam Poppy Pomfrey when she saw her friend Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape bringing floating stretcher with Headmaster on it

"He had a breakdown, he destroyed his office with his magic," said Minerva sadly looking at Severus as he was putting headmaster onto the hospital bed and Madam Pomfrey as she started waiving her wand to see what's wrong with Headmaster Dumbledore

"Oh… this is not good," said Madam Pomfrey when she cast diagnostic spell on Professor Dumbledore

"What can we expect?" asked Severus with emotionless face, but inside he was very nervous as the Headmaster was his protector from Dark Lord and Dark Lord's Death Eaters

"Not good for sure, that's what we can expect when he wakes up," said Madam Pomfrey shaking her head

"Poppy, tell us please," said Minerva McGonagall when she saw Severus Snape hand twitching towards his pocket, she knew that Severus is close to Headmaster and that he's not the most patient person in the world especially when it comes to his protector Dumbledore

"Here, take a seat," said Madam Pomfrey, turning from unconscious Dumbledore towards them and waiving her wand and conjuring three chairs

"What I got from diagnostic spell is not good at all. I can't be sure of all the side effects of breakdown but there will be bad consequences of emptying your magic during the breakdown," said Madam Pomfrey before hurrying up before they could say anything, "Let me tell you a story that we the healers are told when we just start learning the healing arts. It goes like this; there was a powerful wizard who had a wife and they lived in the muggle village with a small child. One day that powerful wizard had to go on a trip with his students, as he was a magic professor, and when he left his wife went with their child to local market to buy the food, but when they were at the market their small child got scared by something and in its fear addled mind it showed accidental magic by turning nearby person's hair blue. The muggles around saw that and killed both wife and their child, but the powerful wizard who felt something wrong through his connection with his wife and their child, he left his students and apparated to their location just in time to see the muggles killing his wife and their child with rocks. In his grief he let go of his magic which destroyed everything around him and killing hundreds of muggles, before he fell unconscious for two weeks. Two weeks of unconsciousness he woke up as a different person, he woke up as The Dark Lord Slythering!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey at the end, and ignoring gasps from both Minerva and Severus, she continued, "That is not all, after first year, his health went so bad that he expected just a few more months to live after that first year, but he found a way to stay alive. He did something so terrible, so unspeakable, he made the horcruxes!" whispered Madam Pomfrey shaking momentarily when she thought about those abominations

"So, you see the Headmaster Dumbledore will not be the same person when he wakes up, thankfully he didn't let go of all his magic so we don't have to worry about him becoming a Dark Lord; but surely he will have from small to large personality change when he wakes up. We won't know till he wakes up, unfortunately, first year will be hard as we don't know what to expect" said Madam Pomfrey sadly looking away when she saw tears in Severus Snape's eyes

"What do we do?" asked Minerva, tears falling from her eyes

"We must prepare for the worst, and be there for Headmaster giving him support," said Severus Snape

"If, Harry Potter, was alive the Headmaster would be much better, unfortunately he's dead and now the Headmaster might die in a year," said Madam Pompfrey sadly, thinking about Lily's and James' Potter's child

/

**Unknown Island – Shack**

Harry Potter was standing in front of kitchen table with a ingredients on one side of cauldron and across the kitchen table were ghost of Lily Potter; giving instructions to her son on how to make aging potion. James Potter was outside bored looking at the flying wizards and witches as they conjured something big across the sea before flying down and started putting tents on it. Still watching wizards and witches, before there was a flash and bang behind him, debris of the exploding shack flying everywhere, turning around he saw something that left him speechless. His son standing in the middle of the carter, with one hand in front of him holding a ladle, a half burned ladle, in his hand with his wife floating there with open mouth looking down at their son.

"What the hell happened!?" exclaimed shocked James Potter

"Never mind that now! The wards are falling! We must leave now!" yelled Harry Potter over the noise of falling wards

Turning his ring three times and his dead parents disappearing, he turned into his animagus form Phoenix and flashed away just in time as the wards fell and showed the hidden island to all the wizards and witches there that got their wands out when they felt some kind of wards falling.

/

_**Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts**_

Harry Potter flashed to Forbidden Forest and scaring few animals and unicorns away. Turning back to human, he started swearing and pacing back and forth thinking about the explosion from the stupid potion

'_I can't believe that the stupid potion could explode that much! Why was I not hurt? What the hell is going on, how am I alive!?' _thought Harry, looking down at himself and not seeing any injuries to his person but not realizing that he's in his eleven years old body

"Harry Potter!?" exclaimed shocked and shaking Hagrid

"Hagrid!" exclaimed Harry turning around towards him and feeling stupid that he didn't hide himself and for flashing this close to Hogwarts

"Harry! Is that you? How are you alive!?" exclaimed Hagrid, taking his bow from his back and pointing it towards Harry

"Hagrid… help me!" exclaimed Harry Potter, thinking how this will help him in the long run with wizarding world as his clothes were ripped apart with few patches whole from the explosion earlier

"If that's you Harry, how do you know my name!?" said Hagrid loudly

"My, my parents told me about you…" trailed off Harry Potter, when he realize that he was talking in his younger voice and taking a quick look down he realized that the potion worked and that he's in his younger body

"Your parents!?" exclaimed Hagrid, shocked before taking a step closer and looking at the ripped clothes on young Harry

"Yes, Hagrid; my dead parents told me when I died in the crash and I don't know why I'm alive now…" trailed off Harry Potter acting as a scared and lost child

"Please Hagrid! Help me!" exclaimed Harry falling on his knees and putting his head into his hands and faking a sob. _'I should get a medal for my acting!'_ thought Harry before the exhaustion caught with him and leaving him unconscious

"Hold on! I'll take you to hospital wing," said Hagrid before throwing his bow aside and arrows from his back too, walking quickly towards Harry, he slowly took him into his hands before realizing that Harry is unconscious. Panicking he turned around and with a run he went towards hospital wing, ignoring professors that he came across on the way that tried to talk to him

With a 'bang' that left hospital door broken he came into the hospital wing before quickly turning around and taking stupefy in his back, coming from Severus Snape

"It me Hagrid!" yelled Hagrid before Severus could curse him again

"Hagrid! What happened! Why are you coming into the hospital wing like the hounds of hell are after you!" yelled Minerva McGonagall

"It's Harry Potter, I found him in forbidden forest…" trailed off Hagrid when all three, Minerva, Severus and Poppy started talking all at once. Turning around the three saw young child in Hagrid's hands

"That's, that's impossible!" exclaimed Minerva together with Madam Pomfrey

"That can't be Harry Potter, we got evidence of him dying in the crash!" exclaimed shocked Severus Snape

"QUIET DOWN! PLEASE!" yelled Hagrid with booming voice that was heard all over the Hogwarts

The trio quieted down as they never heard or saw Hagrid upset to yell like that, in that moment all three realized that Hagrid is truly a half giant as they never heard the sound so loud in their life.

"Now, if you let me explain, Harry said that he died in the crash and that he talked to his parents when I asked him how he knew my name," explained Hagrid walking over to the empty bed and putting young Harry down on it, taking a quick look at the bed next to that one he saw that Headmaster is still unconscious

"I don't know if you know this but I have ability for empathy and through that ability I saw the truth of the words that young Harry said," continued Hagrid, ignoring gasps from Minerva and Poppy he turned to Severus and said, "take a look, it really is Harry Potter!" finished Hagrid with exclamation

"Reveal your secrets!" muttered Severus Snape, his wand pointed between young Harry's closed eyes

In his mind eyes he saw the results of the spell that only he can cast, as he was the one who invented the spell that has same effects as a potion to identify and reveal a wizard or a witch

Flashes of memories went through his mind of young Harry, flashes of Harry's earlier life.

The abuse at the Dursley's hands, death of Harry's parents and destruction of their home by the hands of the Dark Lord.

With a yell, Severus canceled the connection between Harry and him.

"Severus! Are you all right!" exclaimed Minerva hurrying towards Severus and giving him a hand to steady him before he can fall down on the ground

"He is Harry Potter," whispered Severus Snape, now knowing all the abuse of young Harry at the hands of his relatives, Dursley's

"Severus, what did you see?" asked concerned Madam Pomfrey

"The abuse…" trailed off Severus when he heard the gasp of Minerva McGonagall

"What do we do now, Severus?" asked Minerva thinking of the consequences if the Ministry finds out that Harry Potter is back from dead, they would want to study him

"We must wait for Headmaster to wake up first, he should be better now that Harry is alive," said Madam Pomfrey before Severus could answer Minerva

"We should probably move them both to private wing," said Hagrid surprising all three with his sensible words

"I'll go get the room ready," said Madam Pomfrey before turning around and leaving in the doors that appeared once she was close to the wall

"I'll go get potions for Headmaster," said Severus twirling around and leaving the hospital wing

"Hagrid, did you find what is attacking the unicorns?" asked Minerva

"I didn't get the chance to, as I came across Harry," said Hagrid sadly but glad that he found the young Harry alive

"How did you…" trailed off Minerva when there was shaking coming from Hogsmeade

"What the…" trailed off Hagrid, hurrying towards window that overlooks Hogsmeade

"There is smoke coming from Hogsmeade," said shocked Hagrid

"What is it? Do you see?" asked shocked Minerva from behind Hagrid

"I can't see from the smoke, but there are flashing lights; like spell fire," said Hagrid, narrowing his eyes and trying to see what is going on through the smoke

"What do you mean? Like fight?" asked Minerva

But before Hagrid could answer there was bang from behind them and the hospital's door were ripped off the hinges and from all that debris the cloaked figure came in

"Stupefy" exclaimed Minerva pointing her wand towards the cloaked figure

"?" raspy voice said in unknown language, waiving their hand and the spell from Minerva disappeared before appearing in Hagrid's face and stupefying him

"Wha…" trailed off shocked Minerva, she never seen anything like that in her life; but now she knew that the figure is a male

"?" said the figure in that chilling language, pointing the gloved hand towards Minerva and the bright nasty orange light flew from his palm right at Minerva

"Diffindo!" yelled Minerva, jumping aside the flying light and sending the cutting curse back at the cloaked figure

The cloaked figure never moved and let the cutting curse slam into him; there was a moment of silence before

"Impossible!" exclaimed Minerva when she saw that her curse did nothing to the attacking unknown wizard

Another wave of cloaked figure's hand and another light was flying towards shocked Minerva

"Protego!" yelled Minerva as she saw that she can't avoid the light, the light passed right through her shield and slammed into her with a such force that left her breathless and flying back into the wall

"Avada Kedavra" exclaimed Severus from behind the cloaked figure. He has run all the way from dungeons to hospital wing once he heard the shaking

That unknown figure snapped around and took the green curse of death into his hand and flung it back at shocked speechless Severus. Before the curse could slam into Severus there was a tiny voice that yelled "Accio!"

It was Filius Flitwick, that accioed Severus towards himself before the curse of death could hit Severus.

Together, Filius and Severus, once they got their bearing back from seeing such a shocking sight of someone taking the curse of death into their hand, started casting silently all kinds of spells towards the unknown wizard. All for naught as that wizard didn't even move and calmly defended himself from the surge of spell that were flying from two powerful wizards.

In the meanwhile, Minerva was slowly getting back from unconsciousness and she saw the impressive sight in front of her and through the door of hospital wing and inside the hall. The three wizards were fighting; all kinds of the spells came from Filius and Severus, and from the unknown wizard who didn't move from one place came all kinds of colored spells and they were all wandless.

Getting back to her feet, Minerva slowly moved to beds of Headmaster and Harry. Waiving her wand she levitated both beds and moved them towards the hidden door in the hospital's wall, totally forgetting unconscious Hagrid.

Opening the door and waiving with her wand both beds moved inside the hidden room where madam Pomfrey looked up from the window

"Minerva! What is going on? What was the commotion in the hospital wing and the smoke from Hogsmeade?" fired out Madam Pomfrey

"Poppy! Calm down! There is unknown wizard outside this room that attacked us! We must activate the wards now!" exclaimed Minerva with a cough of blood

"Minerva! You are hurt!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey and hurrying towards her friend

"No! We must activate the wards and contact the Ministry! Filius and Severus could die any minute!" said Minerva and shook her hand from her friend's grip

"But.." trailed Madam Pomfrey before stopping once she realized that the lives are at the stake

"Help me move these beds aside so I can activate the wards," said Minerva waiving her wand towards two empty beds and making them disappear with an evanesco spell

Madam Pomfrey moved the beds of Headmaster and Harry to the side and by the wall making the room in the center for her friend so they could activate the Hogwarts wards that will expel the attacking wizard

Taking each other's hand they started chanting in the Old Latin and the magic poured from them both into the center of the room which the magic was absorbed into the floor. After they finished, there was moment of silence with only distant shouts and bangs before there was a flash of light which left everything silent. There was a knock on the door which Minerva slowly walked to and with pointed wand opened the door to reveal Severus and Filius, both injured but alive.

"Thank God!" exclaimed Minerva with a relieved smile

"Thank you, Minerva! If you didn't activate the wards when you did, both of us would have been dead," said relieved Filius

"What happened out there?" asked Madam Pomfrey, ushering all three towards the empty beds that she conjured and taking a peak into the hospital wing; and shaking her head when she saw the destruction inside

"Hagrid!" yelled Minerva with a slap to her forehead

"What about Hagrid?" asked Severus

"He got stupefied by my spell that I sent against the unknown wizard," explained Minerva on her way out the room

"Wait," exclaimed Filius

All four of them got closer to Hagrid lying form on the floor, and they realized that something is wrong. Hagrid's eyes were open; madam Pomfrey waved her hand before anyone could get closer and realized that Hagrid is dead.

"He, he… he's dead" whispered Madam Pomfrey with a tears in her eyes

They all were shocked. Minerva especially as she felt guilty for forgetting him.

/

_**The Road to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts**_

The unknown cloaked figure appeared with a pop before saying something in that chilling language; he spoon around and disappeared.

His words lingering, if anyone could have understood the language they would have known that what the wizard said is "Our God Amun-Ra shall rule again!"

If Harry Potter were there and conscious, he would have been worried. As Harry Potter in previous reality killed the Dark Lord Ra or as some people whispered God Amun-Ra. Very powerful and vicious Dark Lord.

/

_**Death Realm – Lily and James Potter's Home**_

"Lily! Why did you not tell Harry about his wife!?" yelled James at his wife

"But James, you know how hard it would hurt Harry?" explained Lily to her husband

"No matter now! He'll find out and will not talk to us as we didn't tell him about it!" exclaimed James with a sad shake of his head

"I just couldn't bring myself to tell him that his wife died the night before he started making the potion," said Lily with a sob

"Shhh, it's all right now. We'll face his anger together," shushed James when he saw the guilt of his wife; before walking over to his wife and taking her into his arms, hugging her.

"How will our granddaughter be born, now?" asked James with a whisper

"I, I.. I don't know," whispered Lily with a harder sob when she thought of their granddaughter Lily


End file.
